greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yesterday
is the eighteenth episode of the second season and the 27th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary A unwanted figure appears at Seattle Grace, as Mark Sloan tries to do surgery on a boy with facial tumors, which Derek deems too risky. Izzie deals with a patient with spontaneous orgasms, while Meredith visits her father. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 218MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 218CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 218IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 218AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 218GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 218MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 218RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 218AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery-Shepherd 218PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 218DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 218MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 218ThatcherGrey.png|Thatcher Grey 218ChuckEaton.png|Chuck Eaton 218PamelaCalva.png|Pamela Calva 218JakeBurton.png|Jake Burton 218Joe.png|Joe 218EllisGrey.png|Ellis Grey 218Mr.Calva.png|Mr. Calva 218Mrs.Burton.png|Mrs. Burton 218Mr.Burton.png|Mr. Burton 218JilltheParamedic.png|Jill the Paramedic 218CTTech.png|CT Tech Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Starring *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Jeff Perry as Thatcher Grey *Julio Oscar Mechoso as Chuck Eaton *Arlene Tur as Pamela Calva *Jesse Plemons as Jake Burton *Steven W. Bailey as Joe *Kate Burton as Ellis Grey Co-Starring *Carlos Cervantes as Mr. Calva *Deborah Geffner as Mrs. Burton *David Grant Wright as Mr. Burton *Brooke Blanchard as Jill the Paramedic *Ariel Felix as CT Tech Featuring *Chad Fisk as Anesthesiologist Uncredited *Gary Houck as MRI Technician Medical Notes Patient *Diagnosis: *Doctors: *Treatment: Music *'"Diplo Rhythm"' - Diplo, Pantera Os Danadinhos, Sandra Melody & Vybz Cartel *'"Night Rocker"' - The Chalets *'"Just One Breath"' - Devics *'"Closer"' - Joshua Radin *'"It Don't Matter to the Sun"' - Rosie Thomas *'"Everybody Needs a Fence to Lean On"' - Headlights *'"Like a Star"' - Corinne Bailey Rae *'"Wish I Was Dead Pt. 2"' - Shout Out Louds *'"Cosy In the Rocket"' - Psapp *'"Baby Blue"' - All Sad Girls Are Beautiful Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Yesterday, originally sung by The Beatles. *This episode scored 24.36 million viewers. *Meredith coins Mark's nickname of "McSteamy" after first trying "McSexy" and Izzie suggesting "McYummy." Gallery Quotes :Richard: Punching out people on my surgical floor. My head of neurosurgery punching out people on my surgical floor! :Addison: Put the ice back on your hand. :Derek: My hand is fine. :Richard: Put the damn ice on your two million a year hand! Now, would someone tell me what the hell happened? :(silence) :Addison: That was Mark. :Richard: Who’s Mark? :(pause) :Addison: He and Derek used to work together back in New York. (pause) And … They - we were all … close friends. (pause) Until... Derek found us in bed together. :Richard: (bending himself at Derek) Did you put your weight behind it? :Derek: Yes, sir. :Richard: Well, all right then. ---- :George: Why is he suturing his own face? :Cristina: To turn me on. :Alex: Because he’s Mark Sloan. He’s like the go-to plastic surgeon on the east coast. :George: That’s the guy Addison was sleeping with? :Izzie: You can’t really blame her, can you? :Cristina: No, not really. :George: Yes, you can. :Meredith: McSexy wants an X-ray to check for fractures and I think it’s a bad idea if I take him. :George: Why? Why? :Alex: I'm on it. :George: Why's it a bad idea? :Cristina: McSexy? :Meredith: No? :Izzie: McYummy? :Meredith and Cristina: No. :Meredith: McSteamy. :Cristina: Aw, there it is. :Izzie: Yep. :George: Excuse me, I'm just choking back some … McVomit. ---- :Cristina: (about Addison Shepherd) Anyone get what McDreamy or McSteamy sees in her? :Alex: She's McHot. :George: McYeah, she is. ---- :Cristina: Ok, what's wrong with you? :Meredith: My mommy's is a filthy whore. Category:All Episodes Category:GA S2 Episodes Category:GA Episodes